thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonfaker
Moonfaker is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Audio "Moonfaker" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players * Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson * Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi * The Marshal Station Doors - Annie Savage * The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps * Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars * Pemily Stallwark - Molly Quinn * Chicky Sullivan - Brendan Hines Guest Musicians *Sara Watkins *Sean Watkins Plot Sparks Nevada calls a meeting of his deputies, which Croach reminds Sparks he is not, despite fulfilling all the duties of a deputy. Sparks chastises Croach for shedding his exo-skin leaving it laying around the Marshal Station. Croach blames his unexpected molting on lunar disturbances, and asks the Marshal Station Doors to scan for said lunar disturbances. Pemily and Sparks note that Croach seems to be acting out, and Sparks promises to pay more attention to him in the future. Croach notes that he has grown one inch taller with his molting, and is put out that nobody notices, and soon realizes he is, in fact, acting "in a manner designated 'out'." The Red Plains Rider arrives just as the Marshal Station Doors starts to report on lunar disturbances. Sparks and Croach are happy to see her, and Pemily introduces herself. Red explains that she was able to successfully rescue Cactoid Jim from being frozen in carbonite during the events of Carbonite-mare. She then tells them that there is indeed a lunar disturbance -- Earth's Moon is currently orbiting Mars. A hologram of Chicky Sullivan appears and explains that for once, Cactoid Jim was wrong about something, Chicky was not ready to be President of Earth as Jim thought he was during Support Your Local Marshal. Chicky instituted a "recycling program" on Earth's moon, in that he "recycled" the mechanical parts of the Earth's moon to function again, and used some of the parts to force most of the Moon's population to become bionic. Some of the population is fine, while a lot of it is not. Journalists found out about Chicky's program, and are about to expose him. Chicky will certainly be impeached, probably jailed, and possibly executed. To avoid prosecution, Chicky uploaded himself to the Earth's moon and now, in essence, is the entire moon. The United Solar System Alliance is sending many ships to stop him, along with other forces from the Earth. Chicky has brought the Moon to Mars in order to reconcile the incompatible Science and Technology weaponry that the Science Beings and Technology Beings installed into Mars during the events of War of the World. He will use Mars to fight off the USSA forces, then probably destroy Earth as well, and make his escape. Sparks orders the Marshal Station to fly to the Moon and land. Sparks, Pemily, Croach, and Red walk out onto the moon, while Croach continues to act out. Pemily explains that an Electromagnetic Pulse was installed on the moon in case the moon residents wanted to revolt again after the Punishment Soccer was implemented. Chicky's hologram appears again and says that he moved the switch to the EMP underneath the Punishment Soccer field, and placed all of the dangerous traps of the Punishment Soccer field in the way between the field and the underground lair where the EMP now resides. Also, only one person can fit on the moving platform that will take them to the gauntlet. Pemily volunteers to go activate the EMP, but Sparks sends in Croach, as his nanotech (Nah Nohtek) will keep him alive through all the trials. Croach is excited, as this will fulfill his tribe's onus to Sparks so humans and martians will finally be equals. Unfortunately, he soon finds out by growing one inch he can no longer fit on the platform. Pemily quickly leaps in, and moments later, she successfully activates the EMP. Chicky is defeated. When Pemily returns, Sparks tells her that she is fired as Deputy on Mars, and he will see to it that she is given the position of Marshal on the Moon instead. He says that whenever Pemily needs him, he, Croach and Red will come running. Red questions Sparks volunteering her, and Sparks responds by offering her the position of his official deputy. The episode ends before Red can answer. Notes *Despite having rescued Jim, Red does not say where Jim is now or what he's doing. *The title is a reference to the James Bond movie Moonraker. Continuity *This is the 152nd episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Fan Questions Answered! #3. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - When Cthulu Cthalls. *The prior episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Free Kicks (TAH #150). *The next episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is La Venganza de Los Bandititos (TAH #157). *It is suggested by this wiki's unofficial suggested listening order to listen to The Great Thrilling Adventure Hour / Welcome to Night Vale Crossover next, if you have purchased that episode. Please see the episode's page for more information and purchasing options. Production Moonfaker was recorded at Largo at the Coronet on January 10th, 2014 and released on February 10th, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra, Sara Watkins, and Sean Watkins. *Sparks Nevada theme by Eban Schletter Category:Largo episodes Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:January 2014 segments Category:Alternate theme songs